headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweden
Sweden '''(Swedish: Sverige) is the 32nd character in the game and was added with New Zealand and Z in Update 2.0. He is one of the characters with a costume. He is a five-star opponent in Arcade mode. Playing style Sweden plays rather offensively and aggresively. Appearance Sweden is made to resemble a Nordic Viking. He has blond hair, braids, and lots of facial hair. His eyes are green. Power Button Effect When Sweden activates his Power Button, he gains a big metal Viking helmet with brown horns, he loses the costume he was wearing. Power Shot: Viking Shot Sweden's Power Shot is the Viking Shot. When the Power Shot starts, a Viking ship appears and Sweden jumps into the ship. Sweden then says: "Bury." The Viking Ship first fires a few cannon balls at the defender that deals massive damage. Then the ball is shot. It is shot on a cannon ball, but it can either be a high cannon ball or a low cannon ball. This makes his power shot very good because the defender doesn't know whether to jump or not. If the defender manages to hit the ball, then he will get turned to ashes for a few seconds allowing Sweden to take an easy goal, unless the ball rolls in too quickly. This power lasts for '''3s. Costume: Spikes Costume Sweden wears the Spikes Costume with retracting spikes that deal damage on contact with the opponent in Arcade mode. Once he activates his power button he will lose it. This is an SS rank costume and you can pay it for 750,000 points after winning against Cyborg in Survival with this costume. Unlock Requirements In order to unlock Sweden, you must win the Minor League with 5 different characters, or you may pay 3,100,000 Points to unlock him instantly. Tips & Tricks To counter his shot, one must look at the pattern the cannonballs are fired. If the first cannonball comes from the top, the ball often comes from the bottom. If the first cannonball comes from the bottom, the ball comes often from the top. This is, however, not always right, so be careful. Another strategy that is less effective to counter attack, but that will make you sure to block his power shot is to wait for a second, then jump. This means you can hit the ball whatever the line it is in. History Trivia *He is the 13th European character in the game. *He is also the first Scandinavian country. The others being Denmark, Finland, Norway, and Iceland. *Sweden is one of the Characters with blond hair. The other ones are Italy, United Kingdom, Canada, Asura, Colombia and Belgium. *He is the fourth character that has hair all around his head. The first is Ireland, the second is China, the third is Greece, the fifth is Israel, the last is Singapore. *He is the second character with a beard, the others being Poland, Ireland, Greece, Israel, Australia, Saudi Arabia and Singapore. *He is the first Nordic country, the second being Denmark, the third being Finland and the last being Norway. *He is the boss in Stage 8 of Death Mode. *Sweden is the second character who has a power shot related to water. The first was Turkey and the third was Senegal. *The horns in his power button effect aren't actually viking horns. Ones with horns are fake. *He is the second character that has the power button effect in the field, but doesn't have it in the end match image, the other characters are Greece, Z, Switzerland, Pluto, Hungary, India, Ecuador and Nepal. Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Update 2.0 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Bosses in Death Mode Category:Bearded Characters